no more sorrow
by thebluecharm
Summary: "quiero ser fuerte y poder defenderme por mi misma, quiero poder decir con orgullo que formo parte de la tripulación de Rey de los Piratas y quiero ser digna de ello"; —luffy/nami.


_Monkey D. Luffy & Nami_

**disclaimer****:** one piece © eiichido oda

**advertencias**: _raro_.  
**resumen**: "—Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?".

.

.

.

—**one shot**: no more sorrow.

.

—thebluecharm

.

.

.

Luffy no era idiota. Al contrario de lo que la mayor parte de la gente creía, el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja sabía cuanto eran dos más dos y la diferencia entre una mandarina y una naranja. Sabía, también, que Sanji y Zoro no pelearían por las tarde, de tres a cinco, porque el segundo no quería molestar a sus chicas quienes se encerraban un par de horas en su habitación para leer, dormir y simplemente contarse sus cosas.

No escapaba a su conocimientos que muchas veces su tripulación lo dejaba a solas con cierta navegante sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta (o al menos, eso aparentaban) y como enseguida, segundo después de que un silencio extraño se adueñara de la situación, su amiga pelirroja sacaba algún tema de conversación que él mismo continuaría.

—¿Y entonces, si son muy pequeñas son mandarinas? —y ella ríe por decimoquinta vez mientras continua leyendo el periódico del día.

—Luffy, déjalo —y sonríe negando con la cabeza lo cual hace que el capitán del sombrero de paja frunza el ceño y se acerca hasta ella sentándose en la otra silla, justo enfrente de Nami.

* * *

El cañón es disparado desde una distancia relativamente lejana y rápidamente toda su tripulación se pone alerta. Chopper está curando a un chico a quien han salvado de una banda pirata bajo las órdenes de Kaido, uno de los cuatro emperadores pirata, y Franky rápidamente maniobra el timón para poder salir lo más rápidamente posible del alcance de los cañones de la marina.

La nueva aventura los arrastra a una isla pequeña, casi desierta, donde el chico (Sora, diecisiete años, moreno y de ojos castaños) había conseguido sobrevivir después de que sus padres murieran en el asalto al barco en el cual viajaban.

Sora les cuenta la historia de como la banda de piratas había robado todas las joyas y tesoros del buque y como poco tiempo después habían empezado a matar a algunos pasajeros arbitrariamente (como si sus vidas no les importaran). Finalmente, habían prendido fuego al buque y, gracias a que su madre lo había escondido en uno de los botes salvavidas, él había conseguido escapar y llegar a la isla en la cual ahora estaba y en la que había aprendido a vivir en esos últimos siete meses.

Chopper, Franky e incluso Brook lloran ante la trágica historia del joven y Luffy le promete –determinación– que le ayudará a vengarse de esos piratas, que no le importa contra quien deban enfrentarse, que les derrotaran y ganaran y le acercaran a su casa (Sora le da algunas instrucciones a Nami sobre el lugar en el cual vivía con su familia y donde aún tiene a unos tíos que seguramente lo estén buscando, la navegante rápidamente empieza a hacer planes de abastecimiento para el viaje). Sora se muerde el labio y llora ante la sonrisa de comprensión de toda la tripulación.

* * *

—¡Haré que pagues por todo lo que han sufrido por tu culpa!

Y con un golpe final Luffy consigue traspasar el escudo de kairoseki del capitán de los Tigres Negros. Su ceño arrugado y sus puños cerrados después de que el capitán caiga al suelo ante el grito de alegría y euforia de Sora, sigue mirando a la basura humana tirada en el suelo con odio y Nami se levanta del suelo y lo abraza llorando con fuerza (y se odia por ello, por no haber sido fuerte y haber provocado todo aquello, por haberse dejado secuestrar de nuevo).

Sora abraza a Kana ("no escapé solo") y ella llora con fuerza mientras las escenas de todo lo acontecido aparecen en su cabeza y se repiten como si de una película se tratase. Recuerda haberse escondido en el bosque cuando escuchó unos pasos que no supo identificar, también recuerda haber visto a los piratas del Tigre Negro esconder una suculenta cantidad de tesoros e una especie de cueva en la misma isla donde ella y Sora había naufragado tras el asalto al buque. Recuerda haber sentido miedo ante el recuerdo de aquel horrible incidente y salir corriendo cuando algo –uno de los piratas– la golpeó por atrás y se la llevó a su capitán quien en ese momento no la reconoció.

Poco después había llegado Sora, buscando a su recién conocida amiga, y al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se había colado en el barco tratando de rescatarla. Todo había acabado tal y como los Sombreros de Paja habían adivinado, Sora fue descubierto, apaleado y tirado casi muerto al mar.

Después de descubrir la verdad, Luffy había prometido salvar también a Kana, la chica, y había ido junto a Zoro, Robin y Franky a por el capitán de los Tigres Negros mientras que el resto tratarían de salvar a la chica colándose en el navío pirata.

Nami había acabado siendo secuestrada y los sombreros de Paja casi derrotados –los estaban esperando.

* * *

Luffy no es idiota. Nami lo sabe y lo abraza mientras sigue llorando antes de desmayarse, la sangre brota sin cesar de su hombro y espalda (¡ha sido él!). Luffy la coge en brazos y la lleva rápidamente hasta el barco de los Tigres Negros donde Chopper se había quedado, Sora y Kana lo siguen de cerca preocupados por el estado de la navegante que tanto los había ayudado.

—Luffy, lo siento —solloza mordiéndose el labio aún en sueños y murmura algo más. Su corazón se contrae y lo ve todo negro, rojo.

La ira corre por sus venas y desearía poder volver a donde está ese bastardo y hacerle sufrir tanto como él lo ha hecho con su navegante, con su compañera de viaje, con su amiga, con Nami. Nami. Acelera el paso y grita par que Chopper se de prisa en ayudar a la chica que sigue sangrando sin parar.

Deja a Nami en manos de Chopper y se sienta a esperar en el suelo, impasible hasta que sepa que toda su tripulación (Nami) está sana y salva (Nami).

* * *

El pelo largo de Nami oculta una cicatriz cada día más pequeña que le ha dejado… Luffy gruñe cada vez que la ve por accidente al tiempo que el alivio de saber que al final todo salió bien se apodera de él. Aún así, él no es estúpido y sabe que quien más sufre con lo ocurrido es ella.

(—Soy una pirata como tu —había dicho unos días después, cuando de nuevo se quedaron solos—. Todos sufrimos heridas con cada aventura. Sangramos, nos duele, van tras nosotros y al final terminamos ganando. Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos heridas, como tu —y sonríe, pese a todo sonríe y el vuelve a fruncir el ceño.)

Luffy toma el sol encima de la cabeza de Sunny sin nada que hacer, sin nada en qué pensar, tranquilo y despreocupado. Son las cuatro de la tarde, Zoro duerme en la parte más alta del barco, en el puesto de vigía, Chopper está en su pequeño cuarto preparando alguna medicina, Sanji prepara ya la merienda (porque conociendo su capitán tendrá tanta hambre que no dejará de gritar hasta saciar su apetito y quiere que sus chicas descansen tranquilas). Robin lee un libro, Franky pesca al otro lado del baro acompañado de la suave y lenta melodía de Brook que se deja escuchar por todo el Sunny.

Nami está detrás de él.

Luffy no es idiota.

—Quiero ser fuerte, Luffy. Quiero ser la mejor navegante que puedas tener, quiero ser fuerte y poder defenderme por mi misma, quiero poder decir con orgullo que formo parte de la tripulación de Rey de los Piratas y quiero ser digna de ello —se queda quieta, casi rígida detrás de él, con la cabeza agachada—. Quiero ser fuerte y estar a tu lado, estar junto a ti cuando peleas y poder decirte "ha sido fácil, ¿verdad?"

Nami cae al suelo, destrozada, lamentándose de ella misma y su debilidad . Lamentándose de ser siempre la que se queda detrás, la débil. La que no avanza lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué lloras, Nami? —le pregunta, de pie delante de ella. El sombrero hace que su mirada este oculta de los rayos del sol, cubierta por una débil sombra que oscurece ligeramente sus rasgos. Nami se abraza a si misma y apoya la espalda contra la barandilla de cubierta.

Niega con la cabeza y trata de respirar con normalidad sin ocultar sus lágrimas, se muerde el labio al no conseguirlo, al no conseguir detener sus lágrimas, y se encoge un poco más.

—Luffy…

Se agacha y su mano acaricia el cabello naranja de su navegante. Verla llorar… Hay un nido de sentimientos en su interior que se mezclan y giran, una especie de vorágine interminable. Apoya su frente contra la de la chica y sonríe.

—No, no lo eres, Nami. No eres débil —coge sus manos y las aprieta con fuerza. Acaricia sus abrazos, sus hombros desnudos, y la obliga a ponerse en pie. Lleva el pelo sujeto a una coleta, la parte superior de un biquini azul y unos pantalones marrones de pinzas—. No creo que seas débil —sus dedos acarician su cara, secando sus lágrimas; ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas a su lado, la expresión cada vez más relajada—. A mi me gusta mucho como eres.

La risa de su capitán.

Y no puede evitarlo. Lo abraza con fuerza mientras él aún se ríe y rodea sus hombros con sus grandes y bastas manos. Acaricia sus hombros y ella levanta la cabeza antes de besarle, rápidamente, con desesperación. Coge su cara con las manos y profundiza el beso al que Luffy responde más lentamente. Lentamente ambos caen al suelo, Nami encima de él, y se besan cada vez más despacio tratando de recuperar el aire.

Nami lo abraza ocultando su cara en el hueco de su hombro. Totalmente confundida (y no es que no sepa por qué lo ha hecho o qué ha hecho, lo sabe muy bien al igual que él y no se arrepiente). Su corazón está acelerado y se siente…

Perdida. En paz. Enamor-

—Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad? —y sonríe, sonríe con todas sus fuerzas mientras la abraza y acaricia su espalda lentamente. Sus dedos tocan y trazan el perímetro de su cicatriz con cuidado a lo que ella responde con pequeños sollozos (un corazón lleno de pena).

Luffy no era idiota. Al contrario de lo que la mayor parte de la gente creía, el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja sabía cuanto eran dos más dos y la diferencia entre una mandarina y una naranja. Sabía, también, que Sanji y Zoro no pelearían por las tarde… Y todos los demás detalles de una vida en común dentro de la nave. Luffy sabía que él sería el Rey de los Piratas y contaría para ello con la ayuda de la mejor tripulación. Sabía que quería a Nami (sus ojos), que la protegería ("estamos aquí, juntos") y que cuando toda la locura de viaje que tenían por delante acabara, cuando todos hubieran conseguido completar sus sueños, la besaría con fuerza y la arrastraría a su lado para amarla como se merecía (y todos los te quiero que se habían dejado por el camino los recuperarían).

Porque Nami tampoco había nacido hacía dos días y únicamente con mirar a los ojos de su capitán (tan cerca como en ese íntimo momento) sabía que había una promesa en sus palabras, una promesas en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.

Y Luffy jamás fallaba a sus promesas.

* * *

_**notas finales**_: y de repente vino la musa y dejé de estudiar filosofía y DDD: si no apruebo será por vuestra culpa ;w;  
así que dejadme un comentario y no os pesará en la conciencia tendréis buen karma y el buen karma os dará escenas cannon de vuestra otp (sí, de ESA otp)


End file.
